


A Harry Potter AU wich may or may not include Harry Potter

by Drago_Company



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_Company/pseuds/Drago_Company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a HP fic written for entertainment only for me and my friend(s). If you are reading this you'll most likely not get most of the things happening in here as 50% of it is internal-jokes. I am in no way a good writer, it's really just for fun. </p><p>Camilla just found out she's a witch at the age of 11 and is suddenly rushed into this new world filled with magic. Along the way she finds herself becoming friends with other young wizards and witches, and together they'll have a fantastic journey at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Camilla was happy with the way things was, until something or someone is out after the Hogwarts students, and naturally she and her friends are pulled into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoot Hoot?

In all of Camilla’s 11 years she’d never seen a weirder sight than what is before her now. Even the Internet had nothing like this. Perched on her windowsill was a snowy white owl nibbling on his left wing. A moment before it had swooped down in her window and dropped a letter on her bed and sat down where it is currently sat.  
Camilla, who had done nothing but lie on her bedroom floor staring at the roof that day, was of course startled and didn’t know if she was to scream or to continue stare confused at the owl from the floor. Neither seemed like an option: she got up from the floor, eyeing the owl as she went over to her bed to look at the letter lying there.  
It was a very old looking letter: nothing she’d seen in real life herself, only on the telly when they were airing programs about the 17th or 18th centuries.  
She picked the funny looking letter up and read the address that was in a magenta purple ink and a neat scribbling: the address was easy to recognize, it was her own, except it said “On the bedroom floor” at the bottom of the address, which was oddly startling, who knew she was going to lie on the floor at the same time as the letter arrived? She flipped the letter and saw it was sealed shut with a wax seal: a lion, a honey badger, a serpent and a raven all surrounding a big letter H. She opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment, reading it with skimming eyes:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_  
 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Camilla A,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 August._

_A list of school supplies is included in the envelope._

_Yours sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_

Camilla stared at the letter for a long time, before letting out a loud “ _what!_ ”, the owl gave a startled hoot at the sudden shout and flew out the window. She burst out of her bedroom, ran down the steps (slipping on the last three steps as she always does) and into the kitchen where her mother was sat with a tray of biscuits and a cup of coffee in her hands.

“I heard the owl” was all she said as Camilla stood panting in the doorway to the kitchen: “Mum, what even is this letter?” she breathed, sitting down at the table and pushing her letter towards her mum; grabbing a biscuit and biting heavily into it, chewing fast.  
“Well I guess its time you get to know it” her mum replied, looking at the table with a faint smile and a glint in her eye.  
“You’re a Witch,” she said. Camilla snorted, “yeah, funny mom” and rolled her eyes grabbing another biscuit: but she stopped when she saw the expression her mother was carrying.  
“You can’t be serious” she blurted out, her mum nodded eagerly in response: “I’m a witch? Like Sabrina the teenage witch on Disney? I can do magic?” her mum kept nodding her head.  
“Well” she finally spoke “not really like Sabrina the teenage witch, its much less of-“ she wiggled her fingers whatever that was supposed to mean.  
“I can’t be a witch. I’ve never done anything that even resembles magic!” Camilla exclaimed, biscuit crumbs flying from her mouth.  
“Yes you have! On several occasions, and you’re actually in a bit of a pinch with the Misuse of Muggle artefacts office back at the Ministry” her mother said with a chuckle, grinning.  
“The what-e-what?” she repeated, not entirely believing her mother.  
“Remember that doll you had when you were 6? The one you always talked to?” - “Uh, yeah, I s’pose” Camilla confusingly responded, not really sure why she was changing the subject: “Well most 6 year olds talk to their doll, but not many 6 year olds have dolls that talk back now do they” she continued, sipping of her coffee.  
“Of course they do, they have batteries and stuff in them” Camilla said her voice faltering as her mother grinned; “Yeah, they do – but your doll didn’t run on batteries”  
Camilla looked down at the table, furrowing her brows, thinking hard. “Also, one time you flooed yourself to your aunt Peggy in Dakota”  
“I- wait, you mean that dream about green flames and Aunt Peggy picking me up from the fireplace isn’t a dream.. like you said it _was_?” Camilla said sitting up.  
Her mother nodded and laughed: “You sure did scare me and your father” she said, picking up a biscuit and dipping it into the coffee.  
“He knew?” Camilla said, looking up at her mom. The smile on her mothers lip faltered a bit and when she smiled again it looked a bit loop-sided, “Yeah”.

They continued to talk all through the night about how many times Camilla had actually used magic and why she had the Ministry after her: apparently she was very good at making random objects come to live. The Misuse of Muggle artefacts office had taken her doll, Maggie, away from her as a little girl when it had started to tell her to do bad stuff to the neighbor kids and people’s gardens. She had vague memories of the doll talking to her and with the brain of a 6 year old it had seemed like a normal thing for a doll to do.

Later that evening her mother had asked her if there was another letter inside the envelope, Camilla remembered that there was and got the list of school supplies she needed for her year at Hogwarts.  
“Question, mum: where do you get a hold of these things? These are not something you can get from a muffle store” she said, looking up at her mother from the list with tired eyes.  
“Muggle” her mother corrected her: “And we have to floo travel to London” she said, “but don’t worry about that now, its ages away until 1st of august, you have to go to bed, and I’ll send a letter to Hogwarts telling them that you’ll gladly be attending!” she chirped, shooing Camilla off to bed.

Camilla was in her bed now, staring out the window where the owl had sat only hours ago with her letter to Hogwarts: it was nearly midnight her alarm-clock told her and yet the sky was this pink- and purple colour, illuminating up the white walls of her room.  
It was hard to sleep with all the bright lights and all the new thoughts in her head. She was a witch. A witch! She was not going to go at the same school as her friends back here, but to another one with other wizards and witches the same age: in bloody Scotland! Her mother said that she had enrolled her into Hogwarts the day she was born because it was the best school in whole of England (even though the Southern Institute for Magical Inclinations in the states was forever in her heart.)  
Her head was filled with swirling thoughts and she let out a loud groan and turned to sleep on her side when she was suddenly engulfed in complete darkness: she turned around and looked at the curtains which were suddenly drawn shut. “You’re not allowed to use magic outside school, darling” came a shout from downstairs: “Not on purpose” she yelled back, she leaned back into her pillow, a smile tugging on her lips as she fell asleep. Maybe being a witch wasn’t all that bad.

 

* - *

Six weeks later and one floo travel to Kings cross Camilla still couldn’t comprehend the fact she was a witch. She felt oddly out of place standing with a trolley full of packed suitcases with her initials on them and a mother dressed in what she said was “very fashionable wizard robes”,  
though people didn’t seem to notice them much except for the occasional stare or two. They made their way towards platform 9 and 10, her mother had taken the trolley and all Camilla seemed to do was stare at her ticket: platform 9 ¾. It wasn’t until a sudden whooshing sound filled her ears and a familiar sound of owls hooting, that she looked up.  
“ _Uh_ ” Camilla said, frowning as she looked around the unfamiliar part of Kings cross, “You missed the best part you silly girl!” her mother exclaimed suddenly from behind her, “walking through that gate is the start of your adventure and you kept staring at the ticket and just walked through it without looking up” her mother moaned, pouting.  
Camilla didn’t feel as sad as her mother looked; although she did wish she had looked at where she was going, maybe next year.

“Sorry” she mumbled, stuffing her ticket into her trouser pockets. “Hey, why don’t you walk through it again so I can take a picture?” her mother said, smiling as they pushed the suitcases onto the train, pulling up her disposable camera which Camilla was pretty sure had a spell on it or something:  
“No, mum, please” she replied, suddenly feeling very nauseous and nervous.  
“Mum, what if I cant do magic like the other kids? What if I’m the worst in class? I cant do _muffle_ math, how am I supposed to do wizard maths?!” Camilla cried panicked, her mother laughed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug: “You’ll be fine!” she tutted, kissing her daughter at the top of her head.  
“They don’t have math at Hogwarts” she said, hugging her tighter and wiping away a few stray tears from her daughter’s cheeks.  
“And it’s _muggle_ , not _muffle_ dearie” she laughed, herself blinking away a few tears. “Aw, mum don’t cry I’m gonna cry then!” Camilla said, tears already spilling down her face: her mother let out a sob and the duo stood there like a pair of loud hooting owls. It wasn’t until the conductor blew his whistle that they parted and Camilla had to be forced onto the train, wiping her wet rosy cheeks from tears.  
“I’ll write you letters, loads of’em!” Camilla said as she boarded the train, her mother waved and smiled proudly at her daughter as the door was shut and the train let out a loud whistle before rocking into life and making its way to its destination.

How Camilla had found an empty compartment was a mystery: but she suspected people avoided it because of the green stains all over the seats and walls. Camilla didn’t mind it – most of her friends were boys anyways, and so she was used to being thrown into the mud, catching bugs and squish them and then dare the other person to eat it. She was going to miss her friends back home: they all seemed pretty upset when she had told them she was going to another school. Josh, her best friend, had seemed most upset of them all, he even started crying, which they all made fun of and started jumping at each other. But the affection she got from her friends was something she’d treasure.

A sudden knock on the compartment door brought her out of her thoughts, she looked up at the girl who stood in the doorway, her face pale with rose-tinted cheeks and her ash blonde hair, which was pulled up into two curly pig tails: “Can I sit _here_?” she said, her nose upwards, she looked pretty snotty but Camilla wasn’t going to deny her the right to sit.

“Sure” she mumbled and beckoned her to sit down across her. The girl sat down, crossing her legs and smoothing down her skirt, she looked very pretty Camilla admitted to herself, the girl wearing a flower patterned dress with white stockings and black polished shoes. She looked like one of those girls Camilla would see come out of the private all-girls school that she didn’t live  far away from: her friends would always whistle after those kind of girls, she’d only laugh and whistle with them. Camilla knew she looked like a troll next to her: mousy brown hair, freckles across her nose, which she broke in a fight at a school once, and her skin tan after being outside most of her summer with her friends. She looked at the girls hands: she was wearing pink nail polish. She looked down at her own hands, nail bitten and dirty and pulled her jumper arms a bit down, hiding most of her hands from sight, slightly embarrassed of how little of a girl she felt next to the one across her.

“So, are you going to just stare at me all day or are you going to introduce yourself?” the girl said, looking directly at the girl in front of her. Camilla frowned and opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out:  
“Oh, Fine! I’ll start, I’m Tora, _pleased_ to meet you”, she said, reaching out her hand to shake putting pressure on the word 'pleased':  
“I’m, uh, Cuh-Cah-Camilla” Camilla finally blurted, taking her hand and shaking it. Tora frowned and pulled her hand back: “You have a funny name” she said. “Your name is funnier!” Camilla hastily retorted. “It is not! It’s quite a common family name!” Tora nearly shouted,  
“Your family has a weird sense of names” Camilla said, wrinkling her nose,  
“Well at least I don’t look funny” Tora sniffed, looking pleased with herself at the quick comeback. “Well, I don’t, uh, speak funny!” Camilla said – “I don’t speak funny! I’m articulate! At least I don’t say ‘uh’ every other sentence!” Tora shrieked,  
“Well, Uh” Camilla started:  
“You did it again!” Tora pointed out. “WELL I-“ Camilla started when someone coughed from the compartment door:  
“Sorry for interrupting whatever moment you guys were having, but there are literally no available seats in this train, and even though I’d rather not sit here” she said, looking at the green stains in the room with disdain: “but I have no other option, so I’m sitting here” she stated, and sat down next to Tora.  
  
“I’m Quelly, pureblood, 5 generations” the girl said, shaking her auburn hair off her shoulders, also crossing her legs like the girls next to her. Camilla frowned at the pair who where scarily alike: Tora turned to the girl, gave a slight stiff smile and said: “Tora, pureblood, 7 generations” she stretched her arm out to the girl, Quelly took it and it was more like a touch of hands than a shake.  
They both looked at Camilla now, waiting for her to tell them how clean her blood was or whatever: “Uh, Camilla, I’m-“ “Anything off the trolley!” a lady interrupted from the hallway. All three girls sprang up at the same time and headed for the door: the first thing her mother had told her before leaving for London was to check out the trolley and try Bertie Botts every flavoured beans.  
“I’ll take one of those!” Camilla said hastily, pointing at a large purple box with the scribbling “Bertie Botts” on it, “oh, and also those chocolate frogs”. The old lady smiled and gave her a handful of the chocolates and the box with beans: she paid 2 silvers and 3 Knuts, and went back into the compartment, dropping all of the candy onto the seat next to her. The two other girls followed suit, both with hands full of candy: “It’s been ages since I’ve had a Cauldron Cake!” Quelly said, biting into the funny looking cake, moaning into the cake. Both Tora and Camilla giggled: “Do you want some?” Camilla said as she opened the box of the magical beans. Both of the girls looked at the box with vary eyes, but it didn’t take long before they dug their hands into it, grabbing a few beans.  
“Oooh, everyone got the turquoise one – lets eat it at the same time” Quelly said, looking at everyone’s hands:  
“On three” Camilla said, they all lifted the beans over their mouths, giggling and counting to three together. Camilla chewed the bean and spat it out instantly: Tora and Quelly followed suit. “Eeew!” they all exclaimed as the taste of soap filled their mouth and started giggling. They continued this game for long, each bean being scarily alike real life things: they got sausage, earwax, rotten egg and one that Camilla was sure was centipede ( _although she refused to tell why she knew what they tasted like_ ).

An empty Bertie box later and three very train-sick girls, an older student had passed by and told them all to get changed into their school robes: Hogwarts was just around the corner. The three girls scurried around, getting out their wands, robes and shutting the compartment door as they all changed into their uniforms. They all sat there in quiet afterwards, too nervous to speak when the train suddenly slowed down and then stopped completely. The girls all held their breath, looking at each other. This is it. They’re finally at Hogwarts.

One hairy half-giant-, one boat ride- and one very long flight of staircase later they were all waiting outside a giant wooden door that supposedly would lead them into the great hall where all the other students were waiting. The first years were all buzzing with excitement, looking (and feeling) incredibly out of place and _very_ small in the giant castle: every inch of the walls were covered in paintings with people and animals moving around, and Camilla swore she had seen a silver hand sticking out of the wall next to her a moment ago.  
Her robes were a bit too big and her hat kept slipping over her eyes: Quelly and Tora looked equally nervous even though they had discussed heavily about what house they thought they’d get in and what houses they’d hoped they didn’t get in (Hufflepuff was a joint conclusion of a house they do not want to end up in):  
“I’d rather jump into the lake and be eaten by the giant old squid” had Quelly said when Camilla had asked how bad could it be to end up in Hufflepuff. Tora said that it was pretty obvious she was ending up in Gryffindor, which Quelly made a large belching sound at and said her entire family was Slytherins and so was she. When they asked Camilla about it she said she didn’t know because her mom had been to a Wizarding school overseas, when they asked about her dad she simply stated that she didn't know and the two other girls left it at that.

The murmur died out as an old lady made her way towards them, her stride equally as powerful as her electric eyes: her hair was pulled back into a tight, silver bun and her face looked so stern that Camilla was sure she’d never see a smile on this woman lips. She didn’t have to clear her voice or say anything to get everyone’s attention when she started talking: “Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am headmistress Professor McGonagall” - 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.   The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, (Quelly pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of it at the mention of Hufflepuff) Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. ”

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She said, looking down at the first years, a certain glint in her eyes.  
She walked off and disappeared into a corner: “I hope we still can have some classes together,” Camilla said, looking at the two girls she had become very fond of :  
“I mean, its quite obvious that you guys will end up in _Gryfinbridge_ and _Slytherding_ ” she continued, looking at them with a worried expression. They both stared at Camilla for a brief second before both broke out in laughter, but piped down when Headmistress McGonagall came back:  
“We’re ready for you now” she said to the first years and she started walking towards the giant doors that opened for her, probably magicked to do so: light flooded them all as they made their way after her. Hundreds of students were watching them with interest and Camilla couldn’t stop herself from looking down at the floor as she followed the crowd. McGonagall stepped to the side and beckoned the group of first years to stop walking. She walked up and stood next to a stool, picked up a rolled parchment that was lying next to a ruffled; old hat that looked more like a lump of dirt than anything else.  
“Now, when I call your name you’ll put on the hat and sit on the stool and be sorted” – she picked up the hat with one hand and read from the list:  
She called out Camilla's name first. Hot potatoes. She swallowed at the call of her name and walked hesitantly towards the stool pulling off her own hat as she let McGonagall put the older and uglier hat on her head and she sat down: the hat sagged down her head, covering her eyes. A little laugh went through the crowd of students.

Nothing happened for what seemed like ages. Camilla knew it, she wasn’t a witch after all, she’d have to go and get her things to go home and- a voice in her ears startled her out of her thoughts: “ _Now, now child. Don’t worry; I’m only an old hat. It takes longer than usual to go through ones heads these days_ ” it rattled, Camilla held her breath. A talking hat. Should’ve expected that. The hat gave an old rusty laugh:  
“You think a lot for being only 11 years old, my child” he said, he cleared his throat, his hat-throat, his whatever – “So, which house should I place you in, hm” the hat continued. Camilla hadn't even given it a thought, to be honest, she didn't mind ending up anywhere, even in Hufflepuff. The hat gave another laugh: “I like this one! Fine, I've made up my mind - Gryffindor it is!” he finally shouted, a loud cheering came from the table closest to her right and she jumped off of the stool as the hat was pulled off and she ran to the table.  
She was met by many pairs of hands and different names and she knew right away that, yes, this was going to be a good year.  
  
Both Quelly and Tora was right about what houses they would end up in: Tora didn’t even sit nearly as long as Camilla when the hat shouted Gryffindor, Camilla cheered with the other Gryffindor’s as Tora made her way to the table and sat next to Camilla.  
“Oh, Thank God you’re in Gryffindor” Tora said breathless to Camilla, the girls smiling at each other and looked over at Quelly as she was being sorted into Slytherin. She looked over at them, smiled and waved as she sat down on the other side of the room, they both waved excitedly back. The sorting ceremony ended after Quelly, as she was the last one on the list: Headmistress McGonagall waved her wand and the stool and hat disappeared before she walked up to a podium to do a speech. She was talking about a forbidden forest, and how the second wizard war has affected the school and the staff and that to respect the school grounds etc. She also mentioned some Hairy guy who saved the entire Wizarding world and to think of his name whenever you'd face a bad situation (" _What Would Harry Potter Do_ " a older Gryffindor joked, elbowing Camilla in the arm), then with a wave of her hand food appeared at the tables.

Camilla who found herself surprisingly hungry, stuffed her plate with all kinds of food, Tora did the same thing: and nor sooner nor later were they all ushered out of the hall, stomachs full, and two prefects guiding them towards the Gryffindor tower. They arrived outside a painting of a fat lady in pink who asked for a password: the Prefects said that everyone had to pay attention and that there’s a new password every week on the noticeboard: “ _Sherbert Lemon_ ” one of the Prefects said said to the painting, and the fat lady swung open the frame to reveal a passage. They all entered and walked straight into what was their common room: every wall was covered in red wallpaper, the furniture in gold and red, and a roaring fire place in the center, one staircase lead to the girls dormitory and the other to the boys dormitory. The girl Prefect (named Sharma) led the girls to their rooms and the boy Prefect (Herman) took the boys.

Both Camilla and Tora fell face down into their assigned beds and let out content sighs. They shared room with a ginger girl named Hannah who looked just as tired and full as them, and a black haired girl named Mel who was going through a pet-cage: pulling out a white neurotic fluffy ball who turned out to be a Pygmy Puff, she had named it Snow white. It didn’t take long before everyone was in their PJ’s and under their duvets: Camilla stared at the red canopy. Tomorrow was their first day of learning proper magic. She had to write a letter to her mother tomorrow, telling her about everything that had happened so far she thought as she fell asleep.


	2. Owls, Scary Plants and Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're a reader and I don't know you clap your hands??

Chapter 2: Owls, scary plants and quidditch

 

Camilla woke up earlier than everyone else the next morning, her digital wristwatch told her the time was 6:10 and she wasn’t even the slightest tired enough to go back to sleep. Classes didn’t start until 9, and she didn’t feel like waking up Tora yet (she was sleeping so peacefully with drool on half of her face), so she put on her dressing gown over her pajamas and headed downstairs to the common room.

There were already two first years’ boys sitting there in front of the fireplace, playing chess, which turned out to be _wizard chess_ , which is completely different from normal chess as the chess pieces obliterate each other when they cross path (" _Brutal_ " she commented, " _wicked_ " the boys chorused)  
“Can I watch?” Camilla asked the two boys, sitting down in the chair opposite from them.  
“Sure” one of the boys replied groggily whilst looking at the chessboard with hard concentration. It didn’t take long after Camilla had sat down that she learnt the boys names, the boy with a mop of curly dark hair’s name was Lawrence and the boy opposite him who had so many freckles it was hard to tell his skin apart was Ian – they both were pureblood (too) and as Camilla gathered, friends since they were born.   
They both kept talking about something called quidditch whilst playing, which Camilla had never heard of. They both had also woken up around 5:00 AM and couldn’t fall back to sleep either so they had gone downstairs together to play chess.

After a while curiosity took over Camilla, and she finally asked what quidditch was. They both looked at her with absurd expressions, appalled at her lack of knowledge on what Quidditch was, until Ian explained that it’s wizard’s sports. They both explained the rules and how quidditch worked and she was soon heavily into the discussion about it, comparing it to football, which they actually knew about which spared Camilla from explaining the rules that she certainly didn’t know.    
It wasn’t until she had finished her second round of chess against Lawrence who kept losing (“ _you must be cheating!_ ” he kept saying during the game) that she noticed the time and had to excuse herself and promised them she’d play with them later: she walked upstairs to her room and opened the door to three panicked girls running around the room, stressing with getting their uniforms on.  
“We gotta hurry, we’re late!” Tora said as she buttoned her shirt whilst trying to tie her tie with one hand. Camilla checked her wrist-watch and frowned,“but it’s only 7:55” she said, looking at the three girls who abruptly stopped dressing themselves. A groan in unison escaped their lips, which sent Camilla in a fit of giggles.

 They all got dressed together and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, discussing what they thought they’d learn about first in Herbology or what they’d do first in Charms. Camilla who didn’t want to think about school before breakfast turned to Tora, thinking she’d ask her new friend about her new knowledge about quidditch,    
“are you gonna try out for the quidditch team?” she asked, looking at the blonde girl who was running sleepy hands over her tired face: its funny how wrong a first impression of a person can be once you actually get to know them. Tora turned out to be more down to earth than she’d shown at the train, and she loved doing pranks and mess about (which Camilla also loved to do).  

“Yeah!” she said suddenly more awake than a second ago, “me and dad practiced _all_ summer. Though, I cant do try-outs until second year” she said, suddenly looking sullen “they don’t let first years play” she explained when her brown haired friend look puzzled.  
“Maybe if you show them how brilliant you are at flying lessons, they’ll let you join?” Camilla said, trying: Tora snorted, “yeah, I’m not exactly _Harry Potter_ now am I?” Camilla had no idea who this Harry person was, so she pretended like she didn't hear it and continued chatting idly about quidditch as they stepped inside the great hall, the smell of coffee and toast swimming in the air. 

 Breakfast was equally as impressive as the feast they had yesterday: Camilla poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and ate freshly made egg sandwiches. Tora was hunched over a bowl of porridge when hundreds of owls started pouring in the windows: the first years all looked impressed at the fluttering owls, whilst the other students kept eating or talking as if it was a completely normal thing, which Camilla had to remind herself that it in fact it _was_. 

A big, fat barn owl hovered above Camilla’s head and landed with a heavy thud on top of the table, spilling the pumpkin juice everywhere, and wheezing as it spit out a letter from its beak. Camilla gave the owl the rest of her sandwich and proceeded to open the letter that was addressed to her in a familiar scribbling: it was from her mum.   
 She opened the envelope and read it whilst biting into a new sandwhich:   

_Dearest Camilla,_

_How are you so far? Are you adapting nicely to Hogwarts? It was awful seeing you leave, but I know that you’ll learn so much and get loads of new friends!_

_This owl is my old pal, Percival, he’s really fat .. but he gets things delivered (even though they might sometimes be ~~very~~ a bit late), I’ll give him to you so that you can send your own owls! I’ve heard that the owls at Hogwarts aren’t too friendly to first years and can mix up the letters.   
I look forward to your letters, but I suggest you make them weekly or every other weekend as you know how horrible I am at reading my mail! (plus I don’t know how to explain to the neighbors that we’ve got an owl as a pet, had to disguise him as a parrot - do you recognize him?)_

_See you soon dearie!_

_Love, Mom_

_P.S  If you need anything just owl me; I’ll get you ~~anything~~ it.   _

 

Camilla quickly wiped her tears away that were making her sight blurry before anyone else could see her crying at breakfast, but noticed that the other first years who also had received letters from their parents was wiping their eyes too. It was nice to see that she wasn’t the only one missing home even after day one. A piece of parchment suddenly appeared on Camilla’s empty plate: it turned out to be her timetable.  
Percival fluttered past her and out the window as Camilla and the other students around her picked up the parchments and looked at their schedule.  

Tuesday: 1st lesson Charms, 2nd & 3rd Herbology w/Slytherin, lunch break, 4th lesson History of magic and 5th Flying. She looked over at Tora who was grinning from ear to ear: “ _Flying!_ ” she said with a high-pitched voice.

   
Camilla looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted her auburn haired friend: “Let’s talk to Quelly, we could meet up with her before Herbology lesson and go there together,” she said stuffing the last of her sandwich into her mouth as she and Tora got up from their chairs and made their way to the Slytherin table. The older Slytherins didn’t pay them much attention as they made their way towards the table, but Camilla could feel some vary eyes in their direction. Quelly was sitting next to a girl with dark, brown hair that was so long Camilla had to refrain from staring for too long.    
“Yeah, we have a Vegetarian/Vegan club, if you’d like you could join us” the girl said, smiling so warm it made Camilla’s heart flutter, she looked at Tora who looked equally amazed at the older girls beauty.    
“Cam, Tora!” Quelly exclaimed when she spotted the pair: they both were brought back from their thoughts and back to earth.

“We have Herbology together,” Quelly continued, stuffing her timetable into her school bag.  

“Yeah”, Tora replied, “we were thinking we could meet up by the gates after first lesson?”  Quelly quickly pulled up her timetable again, checking for what she was having first period.

“Yeah, I can make it” she said, nodding to herself. The girl next to her gave a small cough:

“Are these two your friends?” she said, looking up at Camilla and Tora with a curious expression.

“Oh, of course how stupid of me. Camilla, Tora, this is Yvonne. She’s in second year,” Quelly said quickly introducing them to each other.

“ _H-hu-ullu_ ” Camilla replied dumbly, and received an elbow in the ribs by Tora. A cough fit later and Camilla returned back to the conversation: “so we’ll see you at the gates then?” Tora confirmed as she started walking away from the Slytherin table, “yup! See ya!” Quelly said, and turned back to Yvonne continuing their conversation.

Camilla followed after Tora, daring to glance back at Yvonne who was looking straight at her with a smirk on her lips: a blush crept up on Camilla’s face and she scurried after Tora. Are girls really supposed to be that beautiful? She thought to herself as Tora started talking about how she was going to amaze _everyone_ in class at how amazing she was at quidditch, Camilla of course, not catching a single word of it.

   
* - *

Charms turned out to be very, _charming_ , Camilla thought, snickering to herself at her own pun. Their Professor, Professor Flitwick was a tiny man with long silver beard and was standing on a pile of books to reach above the tabletop.   
They were learning to levitate small inanimate objects: which Camilla found strangely easy, when the Professor had asked her how she’d done it so well at first try she really had no idea what to say and could only respond with a low “ _dunno_ ” and a blush. Tora turned out to be equally as good and Professor Flitwick was mumbling to himself that he hadn’t seen anyone learning so quickly like this since _Hermione Granger_.   
Class went by fast: and they both hurried to the main gates, waiting for Quelly who turned up covered in chalk, and in a grumpy mood.

   
The trio made their way towards the Herbology lesson, waiting outside greenhouse one, for their Professor who came stumbling out of greenhouse tree, his arms and legs tangled in long green tentacles who kept tugging him back. Professor Neville, who turned out to be a man in his late twenties came stumbling to the group of first years, his robes and hair a mess. He looked very clumsy where he was standing and talking to the group about not touching anything unless its what they’re having about in lesson, and to watch out for the growing venomous tentacula, Camilla feared how their classes would turn out with a teacher like this: but he knew what he was talking about, so she trusted him.

 The Slytherins earned about 15 house-points that lesson, as Quelly knew every answer to every bloody question (Neville was very much impressed and Camilla was pretty sure she heard the name Hermione slip out of his mouth too).

The Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s went back to the castle together to eat lunch after the double lesson: they were all chatting loudly and laughing about what they’d learned that lesson and how Neville had managed to scare this tiny little cactus looking plant that spewed out this green goo all over his robes, the stains looking oddly familiar Camilla thought as she was chewing on her bacon and lettuce sandwich  

 

Camilla dreaded history after what Quelly had told them about their teacher. History turned out to be taught by a ghost professor, which Camilla found freakier than anything she’d seen so far, and she had seen a lot of stuff in one day. Most of the students didn’t seem to be bothered at all,  as many of them had seen ghosts drift past them in the hallways, classes, at lunch etc by now; it was as if they were a part of the staff.

Camilla thought she’d never get used to the ghosts no matter how many years she was staying at Hogwarts. Tora agreed on that.

The lesson didn’t just turn out to be freaky but also dreadfully dull: learning about the wizard who invented the self-stirring cauldron did not only make Camilla fall face first into her desk, waking up several of the other students who’d also fallen asleep, but it also made her want to jump out of the Astronomy tower. 

When the lesson ended all of the Gryffindors sprang up from their seats and ran out of the classroom: the best part of the day had finally come, flying lessons!

 

* - * 

The sun was shining and prickling Camilla’s face as they were waiting for their quidditch instructor. Madam Hooch’s yellow eyes were equally piercing as the sun as she looked at each and every student when she came striding towards them. Camilla suspected she could judge how good of a flyer you are just by looking at you.  

“Good afternoon class” - “Good afternoon” the class chorused, they were all lined up next to the brooms that were lying on the ground, all looking nervous or excited, or maybe both. Tora kept fidgeting and had to restrain herself from jumping up and down: she just wanted to fly already! Lawrence and Ian were stood across Camilla and Tora, both looking equally excited as Tora. Camilla didn’t feel as excited as them: she eyed the broom warily, feeling sick to the bones all of a sudden.  
“Welcome to your first flying lesson!” Madam Hooch suddenly said, snapping Camilla out of her thoughts.

“Flying is a serious wizarding sport! We’ve had many brilliant flyers in our years at Hogwarts, many of them making a living of it. Of course we’re only going to do the basic today” she joked, only receiving some half hearted laughs, “We’ll be flying and tossing the Quaffle back and forth today! Any Questions?” She said, Lawrence’s hand shot up.   
“Yes, Mr. Crowall?”

“Are we gonna’ learn how to avoid bludgers?” he asked, looking dead serious.

“No. We’ve had one to many black eyes and broken wrists in the past decades and so it was removed from our curriculum, anything else?” everyone went quiet.

“Okay then, now everyone step up to the left side of your broom” the sound of robes rustling filled the air and everyone waiting silently for next order: “now put your left hand over the broom, and say ‘up’ loud and clear”.  

“Up!” Tora said so quick and loud Camilla jumped, the broom levitated faster than you could blink and Tora was gripping the broom, grinning from ear to ear. Both Lawrence and Ian had their brooms in their hands too. Camilla looked down at the old broom. Splinters were sticking from its end and she didn’t really felt like shouting at a broomstick: “Up?” she said questioningly.

The broom only moved ever so slightly, rolling over on the grass: “uh” Camilla said, looking at Tora who was getting approving nods from Madam Hooch.  “You gotta shout at it, Cam!” Ian shouted to her, Camilla looked at Ian, blushing.

“I know that!” she shouted back and looked at the broom, here goes nothing. “Up!” she shouted louder and much firmer, the broom levitated up and into her hand, not as fast as Tora’s but still all the way into her palm.

She looked up at Ian and Lawrence, a wide grin on her face: they gave her the thumbs up.

“Now” madam hooch said as the group of first years shouting ‘up’ had died down – “grip your broom tight and mount your brooms, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off, hover above the ground, and go back down”.   

 

* - *

 

Camilla let out a loud sigh as she sagged further down into the couch in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was giving its last dying breath, other Gryffindor’s were scattered around, some talking, others playing exploding snaps, doing their homework or just talking.

Tora was sat on the floor: reading in her Potions book. She told Camilla she wanted to catch up as she was horrible at potions and didn’t want to be that far behind the rest of the class. Ian and Lawrence were playing chess again: Camilla too tired to move was only watching them play.

She thought back to every lesson whilst looking at her wand. She fiddled with it between her fingers, holding it up: she remembered how excited Olivanders had looked when she’d entered the empty store.

 

She and her mom had been a bit late when going shopping and it was just closing when they arrived, they had of course asked if it was OK, Olivander only chuckled and said that he didn’t mind and it was equally as fun for him as for the customers.

She’d tried at least a dozen wands when he presented her with a 12 ¾ holly wand with dragon core.  She could still feel the buzzing feeling she’d felt in her fingers when she’d had taken the wand from his hands: when Camilla flicked the wand at the desk lamp it had sprung to life and ran away into the shop, its light flickering on and off as it went.  

 

Camilla sat up and pointed her wand at one of Ian’s chess-piece that was out of the game, wanting to try out the spell they’d learned at charms:  “wingardium leviosa” she said, swishing and flicking her wand. The chess-piece levitated and she made if fly until it was on top of a bookshelf.

“Hey!” Ian protested, looking at his missing chess-piece. “I got this from my mum as a gift!” he said. Camilla only giggled and thought she wanted to try a spell she’d read in her charms book too: “Accio chess-piece” she shouted, and the chess-piece flew faster than expected and square into Lawrence face. Everyone was roaring with laughter as Lawrence was lying on his back, a bump forming on his forehead, himself looking quite confused at what just happened.  

 

* - *

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months: and suddenly Camilla and her friends had already been a month at Hogwarts.

Time was moving fast and everything seemed good. She, Tora, Quelly and sometimes Yvonne turned out to be quite the pranksters together and quickly became a group of four mischievous girls.

 

They had planned to get together during their free period and use some colour bombs that they’d received from Camilla’s mum (with a note that said to use them well and out of sight).

Apparently throwing these at people would turn their clothes and skin into the colour of the ball, and their mood would change to match it (the bombs was soft as feathers so they wouldn’t harm anyone in any way).

They were all gathered at the top of the stairs now, looking at the crowds of people walking up and down, left and right:

“You guys ready?” Quelly said, as she grabbed a few of the different coloured bombs and holding them over the ledge. Camilla, Tora and Yvonne was already holding a fair few themselves: “On three” Tora said, but Camilla dropped one before they even had started counting, and it fell bulls eye straight on top of a black haired boys head: a thick blue smoke erupted from what was left of the ball and it and swirled around the boy until all of him was sky-blue.  Students gasped and started to laugh when Tora let out a battle cry and dropped all of the bombs: people started screaming and shouting as hundreds of flying colour bombs fell from the sky.  

 

They were all laughing, tears rolling down Camilla’s face. Two girls who were standing next to each other had been hit with two different colours, one started shouting about how she’d never let her friend borrow her feathered quill again, she was a fierce red colour (anger) and the other one was purple and telling her that she wanted a quill like that and she needed that quill (jealousy).

It wasn’t until a pair of hands gripped Camilla and Tora’s shoulder that the laughter faltered quickly, even though a ruckus was still going on downstairs everything seemed to be dead quiet where they were standing.

They both looked over their shoulders and up at a pair of angry green eyes: it was Headmistress McGonagall.

Yvonne and Quelly were silent too, as Argus Filch had grabbed a hold of them, a gleeful smile on his lips.  

 

They were all standing in headmistress McGonagall’s office; it was dead silent except for the sound of McGonagall rustling with some papers.  Camilla wished for her to yell at them, it be easier and less nerve wrecking.

“Never in my years” she suddenly said, her voice was low and a shiver went through all of the girls: they were dreading the worst.

“I don’t even know where to start: do you realize how much damage you’ve caused to our students? To our staff?” she said, looking at each of the girls, everyone looking down at their shoes.

“You’ll all be serving detention, for a month” she said. None of the girls said anything.

“And you’ll be on night duties with our ground keeper, polish the trophies in the trophies room, help out Professor Neville in Herbology, sort out the potions in the potion room and clean the owlery room” she finished, her nostrils flaring. “Never in my years” she repeated, looking down at her papers.

 

They all left the office, no one daring to speak until Yvonne put a hand on Camilla’s shoulder. “We’ll make the best of this situation,” she said, Camilla giving a short smile as Yvonne and Quelly left for the dungeons and she and Tora went up to the Gryffindor tower.

The punishments weren’t the worst part about this: it was the fact that they had both lost a hundred and fifty points together (Slytherin too). They were in minus now, Camilla was sure. They walked as slow as possible to the Gryffindor tower, dreading the other Gryffindor’s reaction when they wake up the next morning and see that they were lacking a hundred and fifty points. They climbed in the portrait hole, and saw that the Gryffindor common room was fairly empty except for a few 5th years that were not paying them any attention. They both went straight to their bedrooms, closing the door and feeling worse than worse. Hannah and Mel were sitting on the bedroom floor, looking at some magazines and looked up as Camilla and Tora entered the room:

“You guys should probably lay low”, Hannah said, giving a faint smile. They already knew it was them Camilla thought, her heart dropping to her stomach. Mel didn’t even bother to talk or look at them: she looked fairly annoyed, hiding her face behind her dark hair. They both went to bed dreading the worst: one thing was being ignored by the other first years, but the older students could be ruthless. She didn’t even want to think about how Lawrence and Ian would react to it. Camilla didn’t sleep much that night, thinking of the Gryffindors angry faces.

 

* -  *  

 

Camilla and Tora looked bewildered at the friendly Gryffindor’s in the common room; it was Saturday morning and they were all sitting downstairs, minding their own business. Camilla spotted Ian and Lawrence, both waving at them to come over to where they were sitting. Tora and Camilla walked over to them, both looking questionably at the bunch of non-yelling Gryffindors.

“You guys aren’t in trouble,” Lawrence said as they sat down next to them. “What’ya mean? We lost our house 150 points” Tora whispered, fearing that the Gryffindors might’ve forgotten about being mad and that mentioning it would remind them, she was looking at the two boys with worried eyes.  

“Well yeah, but Slytherin lost 150 points too. They only had 145 points, so they’re at zero points, but Gryffindor had 200 so we’re 50 points ahead of Slytherin. Plus, Gryffindor has the strongest quidditch team this year and are sure to win their match against Hufflepuff next week!” Ian said, grinning.  

Tora and Camilla looked at each other, both of their faces wearing the same stunned expression. Camilla let out a loud sigh of relief and leaned back into the chair: “I thought they would all hex me or something”  “Well, yeah, many talked about it this morning, but then came the quidditch schedule” Ian said – “so pretty much everyone forgave you guys for losing a hundred and fifty points”.  

Camilla looked around the common room, not really believing the situation. She even pinched herself in the arm, yelping at the pain.  

“Well as much as I appreciate the Gryffindor team spirit we still got detention and loads of tasks to do” Tora said, her voice dark and sullen.

“Oh, please don’t remind me about it” Camilla said, burying her face into her hands, “I’m never doing pranks again” she moaned in agony. “What’ya guys gotta do?” Lawrence asked, looking at the sullen girls.  

“We have to go with Groundkeeper Hagrid into the dark forest and-“ Tora began but was abruptly stopped mid sentence as Lawrence and Ian gave a shout of shock.

“The dark forest?!” Ian said, “You can’t be serious?” Lawrence continued.

Tora and Camilla looked at the two boys who looked bewildered: “Yeah, why the faces?” Camilla said, suddenly fearing whatever they were going to tell them.  

“You do realize that there are dangerous creatures in there?” Lawrence said, wiggling his fingers, strangely reminding her of her mother. Camilla threw a pillow at his face: “Of course we do!” she shouted. She didn’t need to hear about what creatures were in there, she was fairly well known about what was already in there and how many people had died there as older students liked to scare the first years about what roamed in the forest, and talk about Harry Potter (who Camilla by now had learned that he had saved the wizarding world and was a hero or something) who had been into the forest several times and almost killed every time. 

Lawrence gave a gleeful smile as he continued scaring the girls “I’ve heard there are were-“ he said but was cut short as a older student came striding over, handing Camilla and Tora each a piece of parchment, winking at them at the obvious letter with their punishment, it was from McGonagall.   

 

Meet outside at Hagrid’s cabin at 9:00 clock after dinner. Bring your wands, good clothes and good shoes.  

 

Signed, Headmistress McGonagall.

 

Lawrence smile looked even more gleeful than before as he mouthed: “werewolf’s” to the girls as they left the common room to go and see if they could find Quelly and Yvonne. Tora flicked her wand and several books flew at Lawrence, and they could hear the loud thuds and Lawrence yelps as they walked out the portrait hole, Ian’s laughter following them.


End file.
